


My Sweetest Sin

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Bruce comforts him with hormones, #Bucky knows about it too, #Sarah knows about it, #Steve is Stephanie, #Steve is transgender, #Transgender!Steve, #and helps him, #basically its 1 am, #yay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Rogers realizes Stephanie Rogers was born into the wrong body, and soon Steve Rogers is walking among the house, but not outside, of course. </p><p>Steve dreams of the day he can be himself, truly, and after Howard's Project-Rebirth, he can finally live as a man, though he still has to deal with some, ah, personal problems. </p><p>But then Steve wakes up in the 21st century, and he learns that maybe he can live as the man he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm FTM, and idk why I wrote this but whatever :D

 Sarah watched silently as Stephanie trotted through the small house, giggling to herself as she ran with Grant's shoes on her tiny feet. Sarah felt something close to sadness, knowing her little girl was never her little girl, but at the same time, she also knew Stephanie would never be able to live as herself.

"Ma, look! I'm daddy!" Stephanie called from the kitchen, skipping around in circles, her fathers shoes clomping against the tile floor. 

"Very nice, Sunshine, but don't you think you should go play outside now?" Sarah felt a twisted guilt in her stomach as her daughters face fell, her smile crumpling, and she just followed her little girl into the backyard. 

Sarah pretended not to notice the single tear that dripped down Stephanie's cheek as she slipped Grant's shoes back on to the dirty mat by the front door. 

~ 

Sarah clapped for her little girl as she happily jogged around her room, her very own trousers fitted onto her slim hips. Sarah made sure it was packed tightly in the back of her closet when not used. If anyone found it, even Grant, there would be hell in the household. After all, little girls didn't dress like boys. 

Sarah heard Grant's old truck rumbling in the driveway, and Stephanie heard it too. With a distant sigh, she tugged the trousers off and replaced it with a frilly skirt her father had boughten her two years ago. 

~ 

Steve ignored Bucky, as he usually did whenever he came home drunk. He shifted, the tight brown bandage wrapped around his upper body uncomfortably pushing against his ribs. He was sure they were deformed by now, but he simply couldn't risk having his breasts noticed by his friend. 

"Stevie," Bucky slurred, patting Steve's shoulder affectionately. Steve shrugged it off with a small smile he couldn't help but make. 

"Go to sleep, Buck." 

~

Steve checked his cheekbones, his lips, his hips, and everything else that practically yelled feminine. He was lucky he was small, tiny even, so it looked maybe a little natural. But Steve knew his girly looks were getting noticed, even with his chopped hair and dark eyes. His breasts were getting bigger as he aged, and his pelvis was naturally enlarging like a woman's. 

All Steve could do was bind his chest tighter, grimacing as he had trouble breathing, and buy baggier clothes. 

~ 

"Steve?" Bucky's voice was quiet, almost non-existent, and it came from the doorway that Steve had been sure he had closed and locked. 

Steve stayed still, frozen, his back facing his friend. Still, his front was clearly visible, and Steve felt like his life was crashing down. 

"Steve." 

Steve spent the next three hours explaining everything to Bucky, and was surprised, but relieved, when he pulled him in and hugged Steve. 

"Don't think I'll be goin' easy on ya, now," Bucky, pray to the gods, grinned down at Steve. 

~ 

Howard's plan seemed silly, maybe even insane, but Steve was deseparate. He would finally be a solider, a saviour, able to help people, and most of all, he would be a man. 

Howard thought pumping testosterone in Steve's body would work. Steve was never sure why Howard decided to help him, but Steve would never complain, and don't plan on it. 

It hurt, a lot, like sitting in a pit of lava while be stabbed by knifes continuously, but then Steve was finished, and he looked at himself in a mirror. 

He looked manly. Abs, deep muscles embedded in his arms and best, with rough features and sharp cheekbones and a defined face. 

Steve only wished Sarah could see him now.  

~ 

Steve passed well, he knew by the swooning of many dames that walked by him, but he still had some... personal problems. 

Changing a blood-soaked cloth out of his pants every few hours for a week every month was damaging to his pride, not to mention dangerous if anyone saw, and he couldn't wait for the testosterone to get the blood to stop. 

Even then, he still had breasts. He could pass without a shirt, totally, but if you looked close enough you'd be able to see they weren't exactly manly. 

Steve left the bathroom with a defeated sigh, and returned to the meeting room. 

~

Steve awoke to a whole new world, and he wasn't sure what to do. He was different, and he knew Stark, as in Anthony, knew about it. They had to check his vitals, including blood tests, and you can't hide female chromosomes. 

Tony never mentioned it, which didn't surprise Steve, he assumed Howard had told him sometime. 

And if random, improved, obviously-expensive binders, that didn't hurt, showed up in front of Steve suddenly, he didn't say anything. 

~

Maybe it was the womanly senses of another woman, but Natasha seemed to know right away, even for a spy. 

It had taken Steve over a year to feel comfortable talking about it, but now every Saturday they have their own little day to themselves, where they talk about womanly problems and anything else bothering either of the two. 

And if he was honest, Steve cherished these moments the most. 

~ 

Bruce gave him testosterone out of the blue, because he knew Steve best, and the serum could only last so long. 

Steve slid the little pill on top of his tongue and sipped some water to drain it down. He finished the glass and set it carefully in the sink, and he walked back to his room, where Bucky was eagerly waiting. 

"Hey, Stevie," Bucky waved, his metal arm glittering in the early sunlight running though the curtains. "Ready for Mario?" 

Steve picked up the Wii remote and set himself on the floor beside his best friend, and he grinned. 


End file.
